A Mistake
by ReiMeix
Summary: Locking her down was a bad idea but they had to do something so their friends wouldn't get killed. Yet the risk of it was far too high. Because of them, Aisha is in danger. What will they do now? Pairings included. Might have character deaths. \o
1. Chapter 1

**-Actually did a fanfic again- Even though school is probably going to kill me ;;**

 **Might update other stories e.e and going to try to continue this one if I can..**

 **Disclaimer: Elsword characters doesn't belong to me, it belongs to kog.**

 **There will be multiple classes in the story. I'll put them in once they're in the story.**

 **Classes:**

 **Elesis- GrM**

 **Rune slayer - Rune (Elsword)**

 **Dimension Witch - Dimension (Aisha)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Walking straight down the isolated hallway, the light shone down through the window, and onto the floor that doesn't reflect anything. Turning my head to stare outside of the window, only worries fills my undesire heart that shows nothing within. _It is fine and I can't go out. Outside isn't my place, nor was it hers. It's been long when I was detached from her. Departed in this colorless world, limited to this window that's becoming dusty. The stench of rosy color blood fills my scent. It should be time I leave because her bad habit is acting up._ Awaking from the daydream that can never come true. I felt perhaps tired. Perhaps missing my old self that I once dearly loved and comfort to. _Innocent, she was too innocent. Yet I draw myself to her and dyed her into the color of red. Just as I have done when she plagued herself into me._ A voice broke all my my thoughts and I recalled hatred.

"Again?" She question me, not wanting to deal with me anymore. Even I could hear the disbelief in her voice. "I can't supply you anymore if you keep killing them."

"I don't mind if I starve."

"... Remember I have to keep you alive."

"... _Then give him back. I don't care what your ambitions are. Only him._ "

Sensing the sigh, she step away from me, throwing me something she was carrying in her pockets.

I stared at it. _A picture of him. Happiness filled me causing me to hold the photograph._

"What is it that you _care for him_ so much?"

"Purpose of living."

I hugged the photograph near me. "So where is he, Elesis?"

She gazed straight in my eyes and told me with a placid expression, "he's taken away."

 _What?_ I tried to reason with what Elesis said and I was on top of her. My soft and small hands were wrapped around her neck.

" _What are you talking about? What do you mean that 'he's taken away'?"_

She was unable to reply while trying to pull my hands off her neck until I loosen my grip and she responded me again, "exactly what it means."

Then I was given another photograph. Someone I wasn't familiar with was on it. A girl. Purple hair, skinny figure, short, and _standing besides him in a park, filled with flowers, trees, holding their hands together as if they were a couple. As if he have just replaced me with another woman._ Shortly after Elesis have shown me the photograph, she answered me in a commanding voice, "you can't go anywhere." She lefted me again. _Maybe it was the fifth time already but I don't know. Because all I could focus was on that photograph._ As soon as I heard the car engine going away. I broke the window into millions of shards just like my heart and I could no longer function myself, jumping out the window and landing safely. A tear fell from my eye and quietly, I wanted to believe in my own words.

 _"You should have stayed even if I was different from the others."_

Someone stood in my way. _How long have I smelled fresh air and blood lust?_ A figure with the same height as me and soon I realize who he is.

"It's been so long, right? Rune?" I let out a small laugh, my past best friend was no more than anything besides an enemy to me.

 _The air around them became tension, threatening to strangle them if even one moves. The evening sun came like the lights shined in the back, while the trees were the audience, making no movements while waiting for the action to be shown on stage. Along with their thumping hearts in excitement._

* * *

 **Might update or not**

 **Well let's hope I will qq**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Aye. Somehow did the continuation of first chapter :D**

 **Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me, belongs to KoG. Plot is mine though.**

 **Sakra Devanam - Sakra (Ara)**

 **Tactical Trooper - Tact (Chung)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

I thought about it many times, even when my brothers, Infinity and Lord told me not to. Three of us was already stressed by the entire matter. I can only nodded back to them, just to keep the mask on.

"Where do you think you're _going, Sakra?"_ I asked, showing a fierce impression.

"Nowhere. You threw me out already, didn't you?"

I froze. _She remembers._

She continued, "you made me lose everything."

As if on cue, she was crying. Her whimpers reached my ears and maybe I was guilty. _Maybe I wanted to be her hero. The one she looks in her eyes._

I came close to her and didn't know what to say.

 _Sorry would never be enough. It would never be enough to fix our broken past._

Her cries didn't stop, although it did as soon as I said, " _Sakra_ I'm-"

" _Liar."_

Suddenly I was drawn into sleep, the gas slowly entering my body.

" _Once I thought you were my best friend."_

 _The last thing I saw was her smile. I've should listen to my sister. Regret bores into my tired body and I can't do anything._

 _Sleeping gas is really useful._

" _Why didn't you kill him?" My former self might have asked._

 _I can't help but try to think about how that photo looked to divert my attention back to my lover. Or ex-lover, most would say. Is she a replacement? She can't be his real lover. She can never be. Because I was his and he was mine._ _ **Mine. We promised. He can't break it. Not now.**_

He kissed me. It felt nice. Something I certainly have gotten addicted too and I was. We were in his room. His room filled with the color blue mixed in with orange. _My favorite color._ There was a desk lamp besides the laptop that was besides the white door. While his bed was by the wall left side of the desk.

I blushed. Speaking up through my embarrassment is difficult although I bare with it, "Tact, promise me something."

"What is it, Sakra?"

"Don't ever go away from me."

He nodded and I took a orange and blue thread that was in my dress pocket. I tied the blue one on my right hand pinkie while I tied to the orange one on his left hand pinkie.

He only grinned before I cuddle next to him.

 _Oh, how innocent I was back then._ I gritted my teeth together. _How much did he think I was? Leaving me and getting a replacement._

" _You loved him. You weren't okay. Either that, he probably was using you." A former self thought of mine which dares to hunted me._

 _I was afraid of knowing that truth. Knowing that he was using me. I was stupid. Too dumb for my own good. Why act blind if I know that I'm letting him hurt me more than I ever hurt myself?_

Forgetting the place I was locked in I founded myself in the noisy city that I was borned in. _Although I always hated it._

* * *

 **A little bit on Sakra's past \o Also Chung x Ara**

 **Reply to review:**

 **LucasTheCookie- It'll start getting less confusing once I move more into the plot e-e**

 **Might not update unless it's weekend and chapters might be short or long depending on my brain eue**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

_**I'm bad at pointing who's point of view it is e.e...**_

 _ **Another update \o**_

 _ **Enjoy if you can `-`**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the plot.**_

* * *

 _Her everything became her nothing._

* * *

Gazing around at the people that probably were wasting their lives on mostly machines rather than with people, I lowered my head, but still looked for the building Tact was in before I left. Only then I realize a few buildings that I hadn't seen before was new. It was all unfamiliar to me. I can't understand. Holding back a sigh of my life, I saw the sun going down, and night would come to play its role. Arriving to the place where he lived - a mansion - I knocked on the brown door. As always it was huge, with a few windows above the door and in the hallways, including a flat white roof. Giggling to myself of my previous reactions to it when I first came and suddenly my dark mood returns remember what I have to do. When no one answered the door, I decided to hide until he came back. While hiding myself in the green bushes, I spotted a squared window I had never seen before. I was filled with uneasiness and didn't want to look at it yet curiosity took over. Although I wasn't expecting Tact to be with _her_. The girl from the photograph, was kissing him. At that time, I didn't understand what I was supposed to do; a part of me just wanted to run. I wanted to get away from the sight of those two. From everything. But I couldn't move and all I did was weep. It was a dream. All of this was a dream. It was her fault - I would fix it. I wouldn't let this happen I wiped my tears away, the bitch left. I appeared in front of her, and she looked confused at the sight of me and stopped moving, but the person behind her was beyond scared.

"Sakra, why are you.." Tact started to say, seeing how different I looked.

 _But he couldn't see my sadness._

"Here?" I let out a sad laugh.

"Tact, I can't believe you abandoned me for this ugly whore. I thought you were really mine. Why didn't you come and help me?"

Tact clenched his fists as I await his reaction.

The other girl looked at me, not believing me, and looked back at Tact's eyes to see if it's a lie or truth. Nothing was returned. **Don't look at her, you whore.**

She arrogantly asked, smirking at me as if she's a higher class than me. "Who are you, his ex coming back to him crying?"

In exasperation, I slapped her but Tact took the hit and showed me his soulless eyes. **Her lies infected him.** Concealing my intent to murder the girl in a few seconds, I digged my nails onto my skin.

"Sakra, let's go inside and talk about this and _Void_ leave. Please." Tact told both of us with a voice I never heard before.

I complied, glaring at the girl.

Void left us, stomping away with her anger as if she wouldn't let this moment pass easily. While Tact wasn't in fear anymore, I felt relieved that she left. That I was finally alone with Tact.

" _Why are you here?"_ Tact questioned me as if he didn't want to know why. Maybe he was just disturbed by my arrival. The relief disappeared as the words left his mouth.

"Who was that girl?Did you really _forsake_ me for her _?_ " I was furious with him. He never liked it and would wince at my voice. But there was no movements from his body besides steady Tact didn't say anything, and just stared down at the ground.

"Tact, tell me you're lying. Don't make me do it. I was close, last ti-"

Incapable of saying anything else, he didn't have the thread that I once gave to him.

"Why? Why? **WHY?"** I screamed, I still had mine. Yet he..

He threw it away, everything, whereas I tried to run.

"You tried to kill me. Sakra, you aren't what I wanted before."

I was crying and my injured heart couldn't seem to be repaired anymore. Still he didn't do anything. He just stood there.

"So what _am I now, Tact?"_

I whimpered as I heard his response.

"Sakra, you're an insane person that I'll never love."

That moment, I jumped onto him, and pushed him to the ground. He didn't have much of an expression besides regret. He regretted promising and giving me anything. I feared it. I always did. Feared that he would never loved me like before. I knew. I knew one day it'll happen.

" _You don't deserve him." I don't. I know I don't. If it's like that, I might as well end everything now._

I touched his neck, gently his pulse beating abnormally high. _He's scared. Scared of me._

" _I love you. If I can't have it all back. Die for me now. Tact._ " _You're my everything. I'm sorry._

Just as I was about to strangle him, I heard police's cars, coming near. _That whore.._

" _I hate you, Sakra."_

Nothing could stop my sobbings and I ran away.

 _I wanted it all back. All of it. It was impossible._

I pulled my thread off and don't know what was wrong with me anymore.

* * *

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here, Tact."

"Thanks, Void."

 _I should have broke things off before she went crazy. I wasn't scared but when she tried so hard to.. Kill me. I only wanted to be safe. Away from her._

Void gazed at my neck. "Those _marks.. Did she do it right after I left?.."_

Hanging my head down, I nodded and said, not wanting anyone else to know, " _She's my ex."_ Though I knew this might change my relationship with Void, I didn't want to lie to her.

* * *

 ** _Don't even know if that was a cliffhanger meh_**

 ** _Reply to reviews:_**

 ** _Weismann Karlstein- It was Rune's PoV and DC probably won't show u That disconnect name though xD_**


End file.
